


A Field of Flowers

by Arvanion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (probably), Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flowers here are more colorful than anything on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Field of Flowers

It was like a slow descent through water–gradually sinking further and further downward. The sensation was a familiar one to Korra: when she had created the spirit portal, she and Kuvira had sunk down with the same slow, deliberate motion.

_“Are we… dead?” Kuvira had haltingly asked, looking around with wild eyes. Korra had known better. Even if she hadn’t recognized the Spirit World, she would have known. The dead didn’t feel as much exhaustion as she had in that moment. It was finally over._

Now, however… now, she felt unbelievably alive, like she could walk on air without even her bending to aid her. Her hands, holding Asami’s, were warm, and she could feel their mingled heartbeats, feel Asami’s pulse quickening with the excitement and awe of seeing the Spirit World for the first time.

The Spirit World was ablaze with color: dusky purples, reds deeper than sunset, browns and greens and blues that existed only here, all bathed in the soft golden light of the portal. They were almost at the ground, now, and they could make out individual shapes on the ground: the petals of countless flowers, each swaying in an invisible breeze felt by itself alone.

Their feet touched the ground, and the feeling of weightlessness vanished as they settled. For a long moment, there was only silence. Asami gazed out over the field of flowers, too overcome by their beauty to say anything.

Korra, for her part, was appreciating the beauty by her side: Asami’s lips, slightly parted in awe; her other hand, reaching up to cover her face; her eyes, a green more beautiful to Korra than any shade in the Spirit World, welling with tears of joy. It had been too long since Korra had seen the woman she loved so happy and peaceful.

“So… now that you’ve seen what the Spirit World is like, what do you think?” said Korra softly, smiling up at Asami.

“It’s everything I ever dreamed of,” said Asami. Her hand tightened around Korra’s. “Everything I dreamed of… and more.”

Hand in hand, the pair stepped down from the portal, into a field of the most beautiful flowers imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other prompt I did. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you have suggestions about further things I could write, feel free to suggest them!
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're bored and seeking out other things to look at, I also have a [tumblr](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/) (mainly used for whatever humorous thing happens to be on my mind) and a [WordPress](https://occasionallydiverting.wordpress.com/) (mainly used for anime reviews and other original writings that don't necessarily fit with any fandoms).


End file.
